


Sixteen Halloweens Between

by Kulkum



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Candlelight, Cosplay, Costumes, Erotica, F/M, Feels, Halloween, Romance, Sequel, Sex, Smut, The Witcher - Freeform, Vaginal, doggystyle, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkum/pseuds/Kulkum
Summary: A short piece. A direct sequel to Fifteen Halloweens Between (Last Years Halloween artwork and story on Deviant Art foundHERENick and Judy have been together as partners and lovers for a full year now. A relationship that started on Halloween. Where will this next Halloween bring them? Can he resist a bunny dressed as a drop dead gorgeous sorceress? Can she resist him as the brooding and badass Witcher?Of course not.





	Sixteen Halloweens Between

**Author's Note:**

> Story by me. Art by TheWyvernsWeaver.
> 
> See the first part from last year [here](https://thewyvernsweaver.deviantart.com/art/Fifteen-Halloweens-Between-643170967)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

    He hadn’t told her that the inn room was already waiting for them. There was no need to check in, no need to barter with the innkeeper. Luckily, given the way the overweight rabbit with a missing tooth behind the counter had been eyeing her backside when he’d led her through the tavern and up the stairs. Even a Witcher could be romantic when his heart was captured, which allowed him to enjoy the bloom of pleased surprise on her face and the quick rise of her ears. She released a little coo of pleasure upon seeing that the candles in the room were already glowing faintly, a meal was already prepared, and at the far side of the room was a lightly fragranced bath already filled with steaming water. He would make sure that she never found out exactly how much gold it had taken to get the bulky bunny downstairs to set it all up, but she didn’t seem inclined to ask as she took two long bouncing steps towards the bath first.

    “Oh, Geralt,” she said, violet eyes that shone like amethysts in the candlelight when she turned to face him. The smile that spread over soft lips was coy as she ran her paw over the coppery rim of the bath basin, her hip cocked until one leather-clad hip rested against it. “You’ve been busy. It’s a wonderful surprise, but you didn’t need to go to all this trouble.”

  1. **It was no trouble at all, for a bunny like you.**
  2. **It was a lot of trouble. Maybe I deserve a kiss?**
  3. **You look ridiculously good. Sex. Right now.**



    “Well, it certainly wasn’t easy,” he murmured, unbuckling his swords as he walked and pausing long enough to prop them against the chair as he came closer to her. She watched him with that unwavering smile, warm and amused, on her muzzle as he tipped his muzzle down to her, one paw resting on either side of the rim of the bath to cage her in. “I wouldn’t mind a little repayment. Maybe a kiss from a beautiful sorceress, for starters.”

    “I suppose that could be arranged,” she whispered in return, letting him drop his muzzle closer to hers. A motion that was stopped as he found himself kissing the silky fur of a paw placed between their lips. “After we take a bath. We were just in a den of ghouls, after all.”

    Making no move to stop her when she brushed one of his arms aside to step away, he almost protested before he paused to lift one corner of his shirt armor for an audible sniff. “Triss, are you tell me that I smell like a ghoul?”

    “Of course not!” she laughed lightly, turning to look back at him while walking back towards the ornate dresser, the sort with a large mirror behind it, on the far wall. She reached up to tug at the laces of the green tunic she wore, drawing his gaze down as she tugged them free with both paws slowly. “I just don’t want the bath to get cold. And you know where kissing will lead us. It always does.”

    Stepping away from the steaming water, which certainly wasn’t helping cool him off as he watched her start to peel herself out of her clothes one item at a time, she had his complete attention as green cloth and brown leather gave way to a sheer white lace he had never seen her wear before. A lace with a decorative gold trim, that itself had some loose threads holding the front together in a way that had them hugging her modest breasts and following along the curve of her hips. Ample amounts of gray and white fur were displayed when she grinned at him and turned to face away, her ears lowering to rest over her back as she pressed her paws into the dresser. The motion then caused that lace to ride up just enough for him to see the full swell of her rear and the tiny panties that clung to the mound of her already damp sex.

    “Of course, we could skip everything else and do what we both want, Witcher.”

    When their relationship had first started when they had both been a bit timid and unsure of how much of their hearts they wished to be exposed to the dangers of their odd pairing, such an offer coupled with that perfectly delicious view would have shut his brain off. The same was true now, as all thought was lost on him for a few precious seconds as he stared at her and breathed the scent of her arousal now free to fill his every breath. The base need was enough to cause the space in his breeches to drop drastically until the ache of arousal seemed to flip the switch in his mind that allowed him to think freely.

**1) But won’t the food will get cold?**

**2) I might just enjoy the view from here while I enjoy the bath alone.**

**3) You’ll need to find something to hold onto…**

    Her eyes twinkled with delight and obvious desire when he reached down to the buckle of his belt as he moved towards her, the grin that spread over her muzzle as slow as the taunting roll of her hips. She thought she knew exactly what was coming, how quickly it would come, and how he would take her. He was, by and large, a gentle lover with his tiny sorceress. If she had been paying closer attention she might have noticed the flare of his nostrils as his eyes narrowed, or the fact that when he came up behind her he made certain to angle the now free and fully hard length of his arousal away from her as his paws came to rest on her hips.

    “Should I take as a…  _Oh!_ ”

    When a quick paw roughly pulled the crotch of her panties aside, exposing the soaked pink of her sex, those teasing eyes widened when he didn’t bother with his normally teasing pace. Her words were cut off in a strangled moan of both shock and pleasure when he drove the full length of crimson into her in one strong thrust. And then she did find something to hold onto, her paws gripping the edge of the dresser as he tried to decide what was more perfectly beautiful: the wet heat of her welcoming body squeezing around him or the trembling arch of that small but perfect body as she followed the pull of his large paws on her hips. He didn’t bother trying to decide as he savored the sensation of drawing back only to drive himself into her again recklessly, drinking in the pleasure of his lover whose eyes he met. This made him realize that she was watching him as he took her, watching their reflections in the mirror for a new angle.

    And there was something amazingly hot about being able to watch himself and her at the same moment. Just seeing the blissful expressions on both of their faces as his grip tightened and his hips took no time in starting to beat against hers with a pace that was not meant to be tender and loving was somehow so incredibly hot. He pulsed inside of her, dragging a hungry moan from her that caused her eyes to fall closed as her folds heated around him, their bodies responding quickly to match the need of the other. It was a race like he had felt with no other but her, the knowledge that he didn’t have to hold himself back. Knowing that she was climbing as high as he was, as fast as he was when she started to grind her rear into his hips every time cream and orange met gray and white. Even glancing away from the mirror to look between them, to watch the way flushed coral folds stretched and pulled as he withdrew and welcomed him with the same eagerness of her moans, he couldn’t help but feel that this was exactly where and who he belonged with. Be it fate or just foolish emotion, a youthful crush had turned into the unending desire to be with her and love her.

    That desire was a need, one that had his paws wandering the lace covered body below him even as the sensation of her need body gripping him more tightly caused his knot to thicken. It had been minutes only, but they were both so ready. She more than he, it seemed. Even as his dark paws slipped under the silky material of the lingerie she had chosen to seduce him with, drawing it up over the white of her belly until his fingers touched the firm flesh of her breasts, he felt her body start to tremble. Her hips bucked urgently as the textured pads of his fingers brushed her nipples, cupping and squeezing tight as he felt the wet heat of her inner muscles squeeze down greedily around every inch inside of her. Eager to see it, to watch her pleasure as the swell of his forming knot started to slap wetly against the entrance of her sex, he raised his eyes to the mirror to find pleasure drunk eyes watching him even as she tumbled over the edge. Her muzzle parted in a cry that was almost a wail as the body that was already incredibly tight became an active, rippling heat that left him with only two options:

**1) Knot the bunny.**

**2) Knot the bunny _hard_.**

    He growled as his paws tightened over her breasts, his claws dragging through the fur as he leaned over her and slammed his hips forward with enough force to pop the mass of his knot into her. It was a close thing, as he felt his entire length throb and swell with need as his pleasure reached the edge. The dresser and mirror rocked and slammed against the wall as his pace became a series of short, hard, deep humps. Restricted by the bunny that gripped every inch of him like a wet vice and driven by the need, he clamped his muzzle over her shoulder with a throaty yelp as sensation blinded him. Blessed orgasm, one that was shared by her second of the evening, had his sac lurching and his breath catching in his chest as he spilled his seed into his bunny lover.

    His teeth pressed to her skin as he panted into her shoulder, his eyes half opened and seeing nothing as sensation overcame everything else. She was shaking under him, still pressing herself into him weakly as silky soft sounds of need teased his ears. Only when he was able to focus and lift his eyes to the mirror did he see the look of complete bliss on that beautiful face, one that matched the heated clench of her folds around him as she rode out the aftershocks of her own orgasm.

    No words followed, even when he relaxed his jaw and allowed his teeth to drag through her fur softly,  nibbling his way up the arch of her neck with huffs of oxygen-starved panting still ruffling her fur. As it tended to be between them, it took time for his orgasm to pass and the iron hard bulge of his knot to slowly become only slightly less hard. Then it took another fifteen minutes of struggling not to collapse to the floor when his legs threatened to fall before their breathing had slowed, their bodies cooled. Though ‘cool’ was a term that he didn’t really think applied to her at any stage. Not when he finally managed to slide free of her wetly, hearing her chuckle when he tugged the crotch of her panties over her swollen folds.

    “You just like to think of me as well bred, fox,” she whispered, pushing away from the dresser on legs where the bones had solidified enough for her to stand steadily.

    “And you just like being well bred, bunny,” he quipped, leaning close to press his muzzle to hers for a long moment. They both grinned against each other’s lips for a moment before he drew away. “I’ll have to heat up the bath again. Temptress.”

    “It’s not my fault that you’re so damned handsome,” she replied, patting his cheek lightly as he buttoned his pants again, an act that drew her gaze downward. “And well equipped to be tempted.”

    “You are as hard to resist as I am when I fail to resist you,” he said as he moved towards the bath with his tail swaying happily behind him. He reached the bath and was ready to drain some of the water to fill it with hot again when her voice reached him.

    “You dropped something,” she began, her voice curious at first. “It must have fallen out of your… Pouch.”

    It was more the tone of it than anything had him turning to face her, his heart lurching into his throat when he saw her staring down at the little black velvet box she held in both paws. “Oh, don’t worry about that,” he started quickly as he headed towards her, amazed when she dodged to the side when he grabbed for it and moved to the other side of the table where the food still waited under silver domes. “That’s for later!”

    “You’re going to ask tonight?” Her voice was very soft and her ears dropped down against her shoulders as she looked up at him with lavender eyes that he couldn’t quite read. Though she hadn’t opened the box, she cradled it with the paws of a female who knew exactly what was in it.

**1) I have no idea what you’re talking about. That’s just a part of the costume.**

**2) Well, I’m not going to ask you _now_.**

**3) Of course, I was going to ask you tonight. I love you! You’re my heart and soul, my moon and stars, the breath in my lungs… And one exceptionally hot bunny.**

    Defeated, he let his arms drop to his side as he sent an almost pleading look at the scantily clad bunny. “It seemed appropriate. One year after our first kiss.”

    “Second,” she corrected, her ears perking as she looked down at the box for a long moment before placing it on the edge of the table. “When are you going to ask? After dinner? During the bath?”

    “I was planning to ask after dinner,” he said, feeling that nervous energy as she left the ring on the table. Was that a good sign? A bad sign? He didn’t know! He tried not to look pleading when she refused to meet his eyes. “After the bath, during dinner, just before what I planned to be a slow, gentle, and all night long lovemaking. But you tempted me.”

    “I see,” she said as she walked towards him, too slowly for his jittery mood. She  _was_  doing this on purpose! “I suppose we should get to that bath then.”

    “Judy,” he began when she reached him, his eyes moving to her paws as she tugged at the straps of his chest armor, “You can’t leave me waiting for an answer all night now. It’s already driving me crazy.”

    “Dumb fox,” she said softly, and as close as she was now he could hear the tremble in her voice when she tugged him closer. When her gaze finally rose, he saw that her eyes were wet as she moved his mouth to meet his. “Asking is just a formality. You already know the answer.”

 


End file.
